catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
DustClan
DustClan is one of the four Clans that live in the forest. DustClan's territory is a bare, dusty smooth ground with few trees. The ground has tufts of grass in some areas. Prey that can be found in DustClan territory are species of birds, snakes, rabbits and few mice. DustClan's neighboring Clans are NightClan and MistClan. DustClan is known for being nimble and comfortable in hot weather. Allegiances Leader: Shadestar - dark gray tom with gleaming amber eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm. Deputy: Icepool - white she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Moon. Apprentice, Stonepaw Medicine Cat: Brindlefur - pretty brindled brown and gray she-cat with dark amber eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Apprentice, Moonpaw Warriors: Ottertooth - sleek pale, gray-brown tom with light green eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Silverspeck - beautiful thick-furred white she-cat with shining silver flecks, and bright hazel eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Moonshine - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Apprentice, Tawnypaw Sandfire - sand coloured tabby tom with a white underbelly and green eyes. Role played by Bracken. Apprentice, Thrushpaw Fuzzystripe - very light brown tabby tom with a dark brown stripe down his back. Role played by Nightshine. Featherwing - gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Blackshade - black she-cat with a white dab on her chest and amber eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Tigerfur - black tom with flame colored markings and green eyes. Role played by Snowstorm. Stormwind - large silver tom with blue eyes. Role played by Darkcloud. Aspenfrost - small, fluffy brown tabby-and-white she-cat with sparkling green eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Apprentices: Stonepaw - light gray tom with one white paw. Role played by Icestorm. Tawnypaw - calico she-cat with green eyes. Role played by Maplefern. Thrushpaw - pretty dark brown she-cat with white paw and ears. Role played by Snowstorm. Moonpaw - handsome, fluffy white tom with blue eyes. Role played by Moon. Queens: Honeyfur - Golden brown she-cat with a white face and amber eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Flamewhisker - ginger she-cat with darker specks down her back and hazel eyes. Role played by Moon. Kits: Scorchkit, Brightkit, and Specklekit Leopardnose - ginger and white mottled tabby she-cat with darker patches. Role played by Fawnstorm. Kits: Gorsekit, Sheepkit, Rainkit, and Creamkit Nightflower - black she-cat with a white tipped tail and green eyes. Role played by Adderpaw. Kits: Flamewhisker's Kits: Scorchkit - ginger tabby tom with dark speckles on his muzzle and dark paws, amber eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Brightkit - light ginger tom with amber eyes. Role played by Fawnstorm. Specklekit - dark orange tabby she-cat with dark specks and white paws, blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Leopardnose's Kits: Gorsekit - ginger and black tabby tom with orange-yellow eyes and a twisted front paw. Role played by Fawny. Sheepkit - fluffy white tom with black legs, green eyes and a grey face. Role played by Bracken. Rainkit - gray flecked she-cat with large blue eyes, darker fur around her eyes and a white tipped tail. Role played by Fawny. Creamkit - light cream she-cat with a brown tail, legs, muzzle and ears; blue eyes. Role played Nightshine. Elders: Icetail''' - '''Bluish-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Snowstorm. DustClan Cats Who Joined StarClan Dawnbreeze - drowned Gorsemist - was killed in battle Shadowpelt - old age Seedfoot - fallen tree Mousestar - unknown causes Places in Territory Crystal Stream Links Camp Warriors' Den Apprentices' Den Shadestar's Den Medicine Cat's Den Nursery Elders' Den Hunting Grounds Training Grounds DustClan and MistClan Border Category:Allegiances Category:DustClan